La curiosidad malentendida
by EvaLP
Summary: Bonnie se va un rato, dejando a su esposo e hija solos. Ella tiene una duda que él respondera... bueno, lo intentara.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a **L. J. Smith**, a excepción del personaje de la niña, que es casi de mi invención.

Inspirado en una viñeta de CuantoCabron.

**Summary**: Bonnie se va un rato, dejando a Damon y su hija solos. La pequeña tiene una duda. TODOS HUMANOS.

* * *

><p>Una mujer, pelirroja, algo especial – era una bruja – metió su billetera en su bolso y tomó las llaves del auto.<p>

- Damon – llamó a su esposo, pero nadie le contestó - ¿Damon? ¡Damon!

Fue hacía la biblioteca de la casa. Allí se encontraba él, sentado frente al imponente escritorio, leyendo un libro.

- Damon, cariño…

- ¿Mmm? – fue todo lo que él respondió. _Al menos da señal de que me está escuchando,_ pensó Bonnie.

- Iré a hacer las compras… cuida a Iris, ¿sí?

- Ajha.

- No la pierdas de vista, ¿ok?

- Ajha.

- Y que no se acerque a los chocolates, que son regalo para Elena y Stefan, ¿sí?

- Bueno.

Ella se acercó a él, le levanto el mentón con la mano y le besó castamente.

- No tardo. – fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

* * *

><p>Damon se preguntó dónde estaría Iris, su hija. Lo más probable era que por el calor, la niña estuviese nadando en la piscina. Se levantó del sillón y fue hacía la ventana, que daba al patio trasero. Efectivamente, allí estaba la pequeña, tirándose del tobogán hacía el agua. Decidió que no necesitaba atención, así que volvió a sentarse y concentrarse en su libro.<p>

No es una novela romántica, no lo es, se decía a sí mismo. Es una novela policial, de crímenes y muertes… Es que la novela le atrapaba tanto, que ya ni sabía porque, tal vez por las ganas de saber quién era el asesino, o por la pequeña historia de amor… si era por esto último, nunca lo admitiría.

Entonces, la hermana de la protagonista se encontró con Anthony… siguió leyendo… ¡le pidió matrimonio!

- Papi… ¿papi? ¡PAPÁ!

Damon miró a su hija. Vio los grandes ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos, con un brillo curioso. Aparte de eso, se parecía bastante a su madre, había heredado el cabello rojizo y las pecas.

- Dime, princesa.

- ¿Qué pasara cuando mueras?

Damon cerró su libro, y se centró completamente en su hija. ¿Cómo demonios se lo explicaba?

- Bueno. Hay quienes dicen (la iglesia) que si fuiste una buena persona iras al cielo. Que allí tendrás todo lo que quieras y nunca sufrirás. Si fuiste una mala persona, te irás al infierno. – no pensó en decir nada más sobre el infierno, no iba a traumar a su hija a los nueve años.

- Ah.

- Se dice que vamos a reencarnar. ¿Sabes lo que es reencarnar?

- No.

- Pues nuestra alma dejara el cuerpo e irá a otro. Cuando tú mueras, podrías ser otra cosa, tal vez una cucaracha.

- No quiero ser una cucaracha. – refunfuñó.

- Lo sé, princesa, lo sé.

Le palmeó la espalda a la niña, sonriendo de manera nerviosa. ¿Por qué Bonnie nunca estaba en esos momentos? ¿Por qué su princesa saltaba con esas preguntas cuando él estaba con la guardia baja?

- O simplemente no pasara nada. Tal vez la muerte sea como dormir.

- Ah. – la niña pensó en las palabras que Sirius Black había dicho cuando su ahijado preguntó si dolía morir… Sirius Black debía tener razón.

Iris Salvatore miró el suelo de manera pensativa, asumiendo las palabras de su padre.

- ¿Aclaró eso tus dudas?

- Mmm, si. Bastante.

Damon sonrió satisfecho.

- Pero yo decía qué pararía cuando mueras… cuando TU mueras. ¿Mamá se casara con otro?

Damon enrojeció ante la idea. SU Bonnie con otro hombre…

- Probablemente – respondió entre dientes.

Aunque sabía que podía ser así, ya que su esposa era una mujer muy atractiva… y además trabajadora, y buena madre… ¿quién no la cortejaría si él no estuviese?

- Pues no quiero que eso pase. – sentenció Iris.

- Ni yo.

El semblante serio y curioso de Iris desapareció para dar lugar al de la típica niña sonriente.

- Voy por helado. ¿Quieres uno?

- Emmm… si. Tráeme uno de fresa, si es que hay.

- Ok.

Iris salió de la biblioteca dando saltitos, su típica manera de caminar.

Damon cerró los ojos, y se masajeó las sienes. Se le avecinaba un dolor de cabeza. Trataba de no pensar en la conversación, pero le era imposible.

- Jodida niña…

* * *

><p>Me gusto como salió. Espero que piensen lo mismo y dejen a review para dejármelo saber.<p>

En cuanto a mis otros fics, los actualizare pronto, es que son los últimos días de clase y estoy ocupada por eso.

Me pondré las pilas :yaoming:

_**Eva**_

_p.d__**: Si a alguien le interesa, Damon estaba leyendo Cianuro Espumoso, de Agatha Christie.**_


End file.
